Adam Park
:For the movie version of this character, see Adam Park (movie) Adam Park was the second Black Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as well as Zeo Ranger IV Green of the Zeo Rangers and briefly, the first Green Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers and the second-in-command to Tommy Oliver of the Turbo Rangers. Retroactively, he is also referred to as the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger or Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, as well as Zeo Green Ranger or Green Zeo Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. He has also been labeled Turbo Green Ranger, a variation on his in-show label. He reappeared in an episode of Power Rangers In Space (the only previous Power Ranger besides Justin Stewart to do so), and is one of the longest serving Power Rangers of all time (after fellow Power Rangers Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston and Kimberly Ann Hart). He is the third longest-serving Ranger overall behind Tommy Oliver and Billy Cranston. Background Mighty Morphin Era Arrival in Angel Grove Adam first met the Rangers during an attempt to save his teacher's baby alongside his friends Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell. The three of them had previously lived in Stone Canyon, California and were visiting Angel Grove for the Final Round of the Team Ninja competition. To the Rangers' surprise, the Stone Canyon trio were not there as spectators, but to compete in the final round of the tournament, and they ultimately won. Becoming A Ranger Adam's new friendship with Billy, Kimberly and Tommy would lead to his, Aisha's and Rocky's constant entanglement in Lord Zedd's schemes. After winning the tournament, the three Stone Canyon teens were kidnapped by Goldar and chained together inside a cave. A snake whose bite would render them evil permanently was set loose on them by Goldar in order to make them Zedd's dark warriors. Their attempt to escape almost succeeded, but ultimately failed; it was the morphed Kimberly, Billy and Tommy who rescue them. Billy managed to wrestle the snake away so that the teens could be freed; however, despite Kim's destruction of the snake, the injuries it caused to Billy's neck forced him to remove his helmet to prevent suffocation. Though able to breathe again, Billy's identity as a Power Ranger, along with Kim and Tommy's, were revealed to Adam and his friends. The three teens would be taken to the Command Center where the identities of Jason, Zack, and Trini would be revealed to them and they would take an oath not to reveal their identities. Adam was selected to take Zack's place as the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger when he left to attend the World Peace Conference as an ambassador in Switzerland. Rocky and Aisha also took over Jason and Trini's places respectively, and the new Rangers would subsequently move to Angel Grove and transfer over to Angel Grove High with the other Rangers. Adam's character was more revealed after becoming a Ranger. As a kid, he was often picked on and left out, but he eventually built up confidence in himself while training in martial arts, though he still had problems with girls. During this time, he was targeted by Scorpina, who disguised herself as a girl named Sabrina in order to manipulate the shy teen into alienating his friends before facing an ambush alone, perpetrated by the Scorpion Warrior. Even though Aisha didn't trust Sabrina, she attempted to get along with her for Adam's sake. This led to her being able to interfere when Scorpina lured Adam on a hike to a remote part of the park. Though the encounter left Adam's confidence in himself weakened, he would soon recover when he gained the attention of a girl Aisha had been trying to hook him up with. Ninja Quest When Rito Revolto joined Zedd and Rita and destroyed the Thunderzords, Adam gained new Ninja powers of the Frog, becoming the Black Ninja Ranger. He also gained the ability to pilot the Black Frog Ninjazord and later the Black Shogunzord. He was also later granted the power of the Metallic Armor. When Master Vile (Rita Repulsa's father) came to Earth to retrieve the Zeo Crystal, the Rangers managed to retrieve it first. To ensure that Master Vile couldn't get it again, the Rangers split the Zeo Crystal into five sub-crystals and sent them to different points in history. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Vile then turned back time using the Orb of Doom, turning the Rangers back into children (unlike last time, they retained their memories). The Rangers recruited the Aquitian Rangers to fight in their stead. Billy had then created a device which would restore them to their old selves. He used the Ninja Coins as a power source, testing it on himself. This worked, but it allowed Goldar to capture the coins and Zedd and Rita destroyed them. , When Zordon revealed that the Ranger kids had to seek the Zeo Crystal, each kid was sent to a different place and time, where his or her ancestors were. Adam was transported to the past North Korea, near where his grandmother was born, to recover his part of the Zeo Crystal. He met Kai Ogi, a local sage, and found the Zeo Sub-Crystal behind a waterfall. Zeo Era When Adam's fragment of the Zeo Crystal was reunited with the four other fragments, he reverted to his normal age. However, trouble once again brewed when King Mondo and his Machine Empire drove Rita and Zedd away to begin his own conquest for Earth. With their powers destroyed, Adam and the Rangers used the reformed Zeo Crystal to harness new powers. With the Rectangle Sub-Crystal, Adam became Zeo Ranger IV: Green, he also became the second-in-command of the Zeo Rangers, and he gained the Zeo Zord IV. After Trey of Triforia had revealed his identity as the Gold Ranger, he gave the Rangers the Super Zeo Gems and Super Zeo Zords. Adam received the Green Super Zeo Crystal and Super Zeo Zord IV. Turbo Era When the evil Space Pirate Divatox threatens to raise a powerful monster named Maligore to marry her, Adam, along with the other Rangers, accepted new Turbo powers and becomes the Green Turbo Ranger, and gains the Desert Thunder Turbozord. After graduating from Angel Grove High School, he decided to spend the summer coaching soccer, among other things. There, he met Carlos Vallerte, and encouraged him to use teamwork rather than try to win every game solo. , Zordon chose to release Adam and fellow high school graduate Rangers Katherine, Tommy, and Tanya from their duties, that they might find other opportunities for themselves in the world. Adam chose Carlos Vallerte to take his place as the Green Turbo Ranger. In Space During a mission, Carlos - Adam's successor and the Black Space Ranger - hurt his teammate, Cassie Chan, during a battle in which a monster traded places with her while Carlos was attacking. Carlos was traumatized by this and chose to retire as a Ranger. To help Carlos regain his confidence, Adam returned and helped Carlos train both physically and mentally; even going as far as to teach him how to fight by relying on his instincts rather than his vision. Adam told Alpha, who was also helping, that he missed being a Ranger and revealed he had kept his broken Morpher and damaged Mastodon Power Coin. Alpha warned him not to morph with it as its link to the Morphing Grid was destroyed, rendering it highly unstable. When they were attacked, as Carlos left his Astro Morpher behind, Adam took the risk and morphed into the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger once again. Seeing Adam take the risk of morphing renewed Carlos' confidence, and he became a stronger Ranger. However, due to Adam's unstable connection to the Morphing Grid, the Black Ranger powers quickly began to fail and left Adam incredibly weak (to a point where he almost died). Adam managed to survive and decided not to risk morphing again. Legacy of Power Adam was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Operation Overdrive Nearly nine years later, Adam would be called back to action once more. The Sentinel Knight came to ask Adam for help in protecting the jewels of the Corona Aurora, after the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers were disconnected from the Morphing Grid by Rita and Zedd's son Thrax. Adam was more than happy to help, and the Knight restored his Black Ranger powers, albeit permanently this time. Until the Overdrive Power Rangers were able to restore their powers, as the oldest and most experienced veteran Ranger, Adam led the team of four other veteran Power Rangers (or Retro Rangers) in defending the world from Thrax's evil alliance. He was the only Ranger called in to replace the Overdrive team that did not have any powers outside being morphed. While fighting Chillers, he simply commented "It may be old school, but it gets the job done", referencing how Kira, Tori, Xander and Bridge had powers useful in regular fights while he used martial arts. Currently, Adam owns a Martial Arts dojo in Angel Grove and retains the newly reconnected Alpha 6 by his side at the dojo, possibly as an assistant. It is implied that his restored powers, as well as the rest of the Retro Rangers' chosen by the Sentinel Knight, still remain intact. Adam uses the Operation Overdrive arsenal three times in battle. In a fight against Flurious, Adam arrives in Angel Grove on the Hovertek Cycle. In the final battle, Adam takes on Thrax solo and uses the Defender Vest for protection (which was overpowered by the villain). He also used the Flash Point Megazord against Vulturus. However, Adam preferred to use his Power Axe. Super Megaforce ]] Adam returned as a Zeo Ranger with Rocky, Tanya, Trey, and Kat, as part of the army of Legendary Rangers, led by Tommy as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Ranger Forms - Black Ninja Ranger= As The Black Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *Black Ninja Ranger Power Techniques * Replacement:When a ranger is about to be hit by an attack they replace themselves with their ninja uniform allowing them to escape the attack. It was used by Adam in Final Face-Off. . * Laser Power: Adam uses a solo version against the Tenga Warriors in A Ranger Catastrophe. . * Cloning: This was first used by Adam where he cloned himself to fight multiple Tenga Warriors in Changing of the Zords. * Giant Mode: While fighting against Tenga Warriors Adam increases his size to almost zord height to where the Tenga Warriors can fit into the palm of his hand and can defeat them by just throwing them in Changing of the Zords. - Metallic Armor= When the Black Ranger dons metallic armor, the white in his suit is replaced with a light silver coat and the black in his suit becomes somewhat metallic. In this form he can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor - Defender Vest= Adam used the Overdrive Rangers' Defender Vest only once in the battle against Thrax. - }} - Zeo Ranger IV Green= Zords *Zeo Zord IV - Taurus *Super Zeo Zord IV *Red Battlezord (Temporary) Arsenal *Wrist Communicator **Zeonizer **Green Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Pistol Powered Up *Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo IV Power Hatchets **Zeo Jet Cycle Attack *Zeo IV Power Punch - Green Turbo Ranger= Zords *Desert Thunder Turbozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher & Key *Turbo Navigator *Auto Blaster *Turbo Blade *Turbo Thunder Cannon *Turbo Cart }} Ranger Key The Zeo Ranger IV Green Key is Adam's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as Zeo Ranger IV Green. *Among several changes as he and the others fought against the Armada. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Zeo Power Rangers while fighting Sirjinkor. Power Rangers Zeo Calendar Academic Calendar Magazine 1996/97. Power Rangers Zeo: Back to school with the Zeo Rangers *RANGER: ZEO Ranger IV *NAME: Adam Park *AGE: 18 years old *BIRTHDATE: December 12th *BORN: Dallas *FAVORITE FOOD: Vegetarian *FAVORITE SUBJECT: Art *HOBBIES: Martial arts Appearances * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **Episode 20: Once A Ranger (1) **Episode 21: Once A Ranger (2) * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition}} Appearances in other media * A Black Ranger appears in Power Rangers Unite#Black Ranger, though it is not specified if it is him or Zack Taylor. * An alternate version of Adam with a slightly altered history appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Mega Battle. * An alternate version of Adam with an altered history appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios). Notes *Adam is one of the first two characters (along with Tanya) to be written out without his actor's consent. Before him, Austin St. John (Jason Lee Scott), Walter Jones (Zack Taylor), Thuy Trang (Trini Kwan), and David Yost (Billy Cranston) had simply walked out on the show on bad terms, and Amy Jo Johnson (Kimberly Ann Hart) and Karan Ashley (Aisha Campbell) had requested to be written out. During Passing the Torch, only Jason David Frank (Tommy Oliver) and Catherine Sutherland (Katherine Hillard) actually wanted to leave the show, and the producers simply decided to retire Johnny and Nakia's characters as well, possibly out of convenience. *Adam is among Rangers that has served on a team as both Black and Green Rangers, the others being Tommy (who started as a Green Ranger, and ended as a Black Ranger), Carlos (who was the second Green Turbo Ranger, and later became the Black Space Ranger) and Jake (Megaforce Black and Super Megaforce Green). In Super Megaforce, Gosei was about to explain why black and green replace each other, but was cut off due to an emergency. *Adam's scenes were not accompanied by the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers theme in the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode(s) ''Once A Ranger, due to ownership rights (Saban owning the original theme when Operation Overdrive was produced by Disney). *Adam, Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, Rocky and Jason are the only Rangers to appear in more than 100 episodes. ** Additionally, Adam has appeared in five different series of Power Rangers, coming in second to Tommy Oliver's seven. *In his morphing sequence in Power Rangers in Space, Adam has short hair, even though it's still long at that point, like it was in Power Rangers Turbo. The morph footage seen here is probably a prototype for the footage used in season 2 of Mighty Morphin'. *In Operation Overdrive, instead of the original MMPR morphing sequence, Adam received a new sequence akin to the Disney-era Ranger morphing sequences (similar to the Power Rangers: Dino Thunder's). Adam also has the more detailed preparation for the morphing sequence and no longer shouts "Mastodon!" or "Black Ranger Power!" *Adam is the only Ranger from when Jason, Zack and Trini are replaced to last all the way to Turbo. Aisha stayed in Africa and gave her Zeo Sub-Crystal to Tanya in "Hogday Afternoon", and Rocky injured himself and was replaced by Justin in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. **Adam is also one of the three Rangers to last all the way to Turbo alongside Tommy and Kat. *Adam is the only Saban Era Ranger to appear in "Once A Ranger". *Adam is the first Green Ranger to be a part of the core team as opposed to being a Sixth Ranger. *Adam is also the first Green Ranger to take the place of the team's Black Ranger. *Adam has a rectangular visor as both the Green Zeo Ranger and Green Turbo Ranger. *Adam is one of only three Rangers to have served on more than two teams, the others being Katherine Hillard and Tommy Oliver. *Adam is also the first Ranger to start out as a Black Ranger and appear as a Green Ranger in the next season, followed by Jake Holling. **This is to be reversed with his successor, Carlos Vallerte who starts out as the second Green Turbo Ranger and appear as the Black Space Ranger in the next season. *As the first Green Turbo Ranger, Adam is the first second-in-command Green Ranger followed by Carlos Vallerte and Xander Bly. *It is unknown why he returned in his Zeo form for the "Legendary Battle" considering his Black Mastodon Ranger powers were restored by the Sentinel Knight. However since Zack returned as the Black Ranger as well, Adam may have simply transferred the Ranger Powers back to him as two Rangers with the same power cannot exist at one time. **Another possibility is that Adam simply reclaimed his Zeo Powers and still has access to his Black Mastodon Ranger Powers and the powers that Zack used are from his original Power Morpher and Power coin which were reactivated after the Sword of Light copied them and then depowered them after Adam took over. See Also * Abraham - His great-great-great grandfather and''' Black Wild West Ranger.' *Kenji Asuka - The original Sentai Green, as well as the first Green Ranger to be apart of the core team. *Zack Taylor - The Ranger that he replaced as the 'Black Mighty Morphin Ranger. *Carlos Vallerte - The Ranger that replaced him as the '''Green Turbo Ranger. *AkaRed - The leader of the veteran Ranger team in the equivalent to Operation Overdrive's Once a Ranger *Shingo Takasugi - The first sentai second-in-command Green Ranger. References Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:Black Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Zeo Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Retro Rangers Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Ninja Rangers (MMPR) Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 3 Category:PR 4 Category:PR Rangers turned Giant Category:Legendary Dino Rangers Category:Black Mighty Morphin Ranger Army